Enraptured
by ScarlettEmerald
Summary: The Host Club isn't getting as much business as usual. Things are stale, with no new events. However, when Haruhi suggests a singing competition, things set back off! Kyoya hates to sing, but is pleasantly surprised by this stroke of genius from Haruhi, and looks a bit closer at the girl pretending to be a boy...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I'll say this once, so I don't get in trouble... I own nothing! Not the characters, and not the character songs that this story is based on!

The Host Club was meeting, as it usually did, in the music room. What was unusual, other than the female student pretending to be a boy of course, was the somewhat low number of clients. They were still successful, by normal standards, but the Host Club kept to exceptional standards, as they were an exceptional club. Or, at least, they were.

Haruhi looked around the room, wondering why things were on the decline. Seeing the faces of her friends, and fellow hosts, she almost felt as if she were the only to see that things weren't as popular as they once were. Almost. Looking at Kyoya, with his emotions hidden behind his cool façade and an open folder, she knew that the finance minded vice president was aware of the situation as well.

Catching her staring at him, Kyoya looked up. "Can I help you with something Fujioka-san?" He asked blandly.

Haruhi squeaked in surprise and set her teacup down with a clatter, drawing a scowl from Kyoya. "N-No! I was just off in my own little world I suppose…" Haruhi looked down at her hands, still holding the teacup. "Actually, yes, I guess there is something…"

Snapping the folder shut, Kyoya walked gracefully, as all of the host members except for her did, Haruhi thought grimly. Sitting down across from her, Kyoya pushed his glasses back into their correct position. "And what would this something be Fujioka-san? I hope you're not trying to worm your way out of your debt, as you still owe quite a considerable sum."

Haruhi blushed lightly as she remembered her clumsiness that had landed her in the situation of working for the Host Club. "Just the opposite actually. I've noticed that we don't seem to have as many clients lately, and wondered if it was something that I could help work to fix."

Trying to help, as usual. Kyoya thought, fighting a smile. "I too have noticed that, and I've been trying to work on a solution to bring our reputation back up. It seems that we're running out of options though… We've done calendars, filled with photos, a dance, and even suffered through making a movie. We have also passed the physical exams already, so that is of no use to us at the moment either."

Haruhi tapped her chin as she thought. "Have you considered a contest of some sort? Perhaps a singing competition or something. The girls already know of your looks, so maybe we need something a little different, that still draws attention to what they already know and like."

Kyoya's eyes flashed for a moment, his mind already configuring the numbers. "That…" Kyoya started, snapping Haruhi out of her reverie. "Is an excellent idea."

Haruhi laughed sheepishly, and rubbed the back of her head. "Not especially… Most schools do stuff like talent shows anyways."

Hikaru and Kaoru's heads popped up from behind Haruhi at the same time. "Talent show?" Hikaru asked, surprising Haruhi so that she almost spilled her tea. "Will there be a prize?" Finished Kaoru.

"T-There is sometimes…" Haruhi stuttered.

The twins swung themselves over the couch and landed on either side of Haruhi. At the same time, they wrapped an arm around her and leaned in close. "Will you be our prize Haruhi?" They asked simultaneously.

Sensing that the twins were up to no good, Tamaki ran over. "Get off of her you two lechers! Father will not allow it!"

The twins stared blankly at their king. "Why should we?" Kaoru asked. "We're just figuring out the prize for our talent show." Hikaru finished.

Suddenly, Tamaki's eyes shined. "A talent show? But of course! Then I shall be able to show all of my lovely girls my voice, which sings just for them!" A group of girls nearby squealed and fainted, making everyone sitting at this particular table roll their eyes."

"Haru-chan!" Came a cute voice. Looking towards it, Haruhi was rammed by Honey, who clung to her like a little boy and pointed at Mori, who slowly walked over to them. "Can Mori and I sing too?"  
"Of course." Haruhi murmured. "But will all of you be singing? In most talent shows, everyone does something different."  
Kyoya cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "I believe that having all of us sing would allow an easier decision making process for our guests. Too many options would likely overwhelm them. Plus," he continued with a smirk. "This will allow us to draw out the idea of a talent show. This month, singing, the next, something else, and the next after that, another something else."

Haruhi smiled. "What a great idea Kyoya-sempai!"

Without meaning too, she had dazzled them all with the pure happiness she radiated. Even Kyoya was affected, though he hid it well. "I shall begin the preparations immediately." Kyoya responded, somewhat coldly, as he stood up. "The particulars will be given tomorrow, so I expect you all to be here early." With that, he left the room.

Blinking in confusion, Haruhi stared after him. "Was it something I said?" She asked.

The twins shrugged. "That's just Kyoya for you."

As the others began talking about the talent show again, a buzz of excitement filled the room. It seemed that this was just the thing to bring their reputation back up.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya wandered through the empty halls of the school. The sound of the last few students leaving the campus in groups was distant, getting softer as they walked further away. It was this moment, every day, which he cherished. There weren't any classes that he had to be in, nor were there any Host Club members that he had to keep in line. Until he went home, he was free to have time to himself and do what he needed to do in peace.

Right now, that meant getting this talent show off the ground. Settling himself in the library, he began tapping his fingers against the keys of his laptop, Kyoya set himself to the calculations. It would be held in the music room, or outside if the weather permitted. So venue would be free. Refreshments would have to be provided, with no cost to their guests, but if they allowed the students who came from families who owned restaurants to provide the food and drinks in exchange for commercials during their intermission, that too would be free. Equipment was readily available from their movie shoot, so that could also be crossed off the list. Even if they allowed free entry and only sold dvds and other souvenirs, this entire event would be pure profit. Kyoya was sure that Haruhi, even though she was an honor student, wasn't aware of just how brilliant an idea it was, but he couldn't take the credit away from her nonetheless.

The memory of Haruhi's dazzling smile flashed in his mind. But as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. Shaking his head, Kyoya looked down at his computer. With no money to be spent on their part, it seemed that there was nothing he could do tonight. "Guess I'll just go home…" He whispered to no one in particular as he closed the laptop.

As Kyoya left the library, he spotted something unusual for this time of night. Down the corridor was a light, shining through the bottom of a classroom door. Slowly, Kyoya set down his bag and inched forward. Whether it was a burglar, or a student trying to take test answers, he was confident that he would be able to handle the situation.

However, as he reached the door and peeked through, he saw neither. Instead, Kyoya saw a large stack of books piled around a person who had obviously fallen asleep in the middle of a study session. The clothes were that of a male student, so Kyoya wasn't inclined to be especially nice to the person who had intruded on his personal time.

Creeping forward, Kyoya prepared to scare the wits out of the boy. As his shadow fell over the sleeping student, he saw that the person had short brown hair. Immediately, Kyoya knew who it was. Sensing the change in lighting from Kyoya's shadow, Haruhi's eyes fluttered open.

Sitting up slowly, Haruhi blinked sleepily. Looking around, her eyes skimmed over her mountains of books and landed on Kyoya's impassive face. "Ootori-sempai?" She asked, confused. "What are you doing in my house?"

Kyoya did his best not to grin, which was a new experience for him. Unknown to Haruhi, her cheek was covered with the notes she had been writing. "I'm not in your home, Fujioka-san. We are at school still, and you fell asleep."

Awareness filled Haruhi's eyes. "That's right! I completely forgot!" Looking out the window into the dark of the night, she frowned. "It's very late… I hadn't meant to stay this long."

Watching as she gathered her things, Kyoya leaned back against a desk. "What were you doing here in the first place?" He asked, trying to be nonchalant. Club member or not, she was intruding on his personal time. 'Not that I entirely mind.' Spoke a voice from within him. Pushing the thought away, he waited for her response.

Haruhi's movements slowed, and a frown marred her face. "Normally I study at home… I guess I just wanted a change of pace!" Now she smiled, but it didn't hold the dazzling quality that her true smiles did. "If you'll excuse me…" Haruhi ended as she headed towards the door. But, at the last minute, she was blocked.

"Fujioka-san, I do not appreciate lies…" Kyoya said lowly. "As a member of the Host Club, it is your duty to let us know when anything is wrong. I will not allow you to leave this room without explaining what is the matter."

Haruhi stared down at the floor. "It won't affect my work, I promise… I'll still be able to pay back my debt to the club."

"All the same." Kyoya countered. "You alone cannot be the judge of that, so I will hear it. If you wish it to be confidential, I will keep it so."

Haruhi sighed, and sat down at one of the desks. "I couldn't study at home tonight. Actually, I haven't been able to for a few days now. You know that my father works nights, so he's usually not there and I can study in peace." Kyoya nodded, and motioned for her to continue. "Recently, there was a break in… Our apartment was one of them, but the police had already been called, so they didn't have a chance to steal anything."

"Let me guess." Kyoya replied. "Now your father is staying home and you can't study?"

Haruhi bit her lip and looked away "No… I never told my father. And we aren't close to our neighbors, so they didn't tell him either."

"Why?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi looked back at Kyoya, and he was shaken by what he saw. Her eyes, normally bright with emotion and laughter, were blank. "I didn't want him to worry of course… But, mainly… Mainly I didn't want him to see how I reacted." Haruhi buried her face in her hands and whispered through them. "I'm scared… So scared… I only just happened to have not been home when it happened. I could have been there when they broke in."

"I understand being afraid, but not this much. Not from you, after all of the people and things you've stood up to." Softly, Kyoya tugged Haruhi's hands down and looked into her eyes. "Why are you so afraid?"

Haruhi closed her eyes, trying to block the images that assailed her mind. "My mother was a lawyer. A really good one. But one case was really hard for her. She was trying to convict a criminal, a burglar. But he got it into his head to make sure she couldn't… So he broke in, and whether he meant to or not, he killed her."

All the breath in Kyoya's body left him. He, as well as all of the other hosts and even their guests, knew that Haruhi's mother had passed away. But none of them knew this. Right now, at this very moment, he wanted more than anything to pull her into his arms and comfort her. He had never entertained such thoughts before, so like the thoughts from before, he pushed the notion to the back of his mind.

"If you wish, you may continue working here." Kyoya smiled slightly at her surprised expression. "Typically I am here for an hour or two after everyone else has left, so forgive me if I sound possessive of that time. But, if you wish to be somewhere where you may study in peace, but not be completely alone, you are welcome to join me here."

Haruhi smiled, once again staggering Kyoya with its dazzling quality. "I would like that, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Sorry for the short chapter guys! I'm hoping that the chapters after this will start to be longer as the story really progresses. Which means there won't be a new chapter as frequently as there has been. But let me pose a question to you all… Do you prefer a bunch of medium/relatively short chapters, or a few longer chapters? please review! I love it when you do!

Excitement rolled through the student body like a wave. Around every corner, there was a poster for the Ouran High Host Club Singing Competition. Female students flooded in, even more than they had in their prime, hoping to hear the hosts practice their singing. But they all decided that they would save any performances for the night of the competition, letting the anticipation swell as much as possible.

As the room they were in was a music room, it made the most sense to practice there. However, in the past week over a dozen girls had been caught spying. So they decided that they would all practice separately, and on their own time to avoid such happenings.

"I don't know why I have to sing too…" Haruhi muttered as she walked towards the music room for club activities. "After all, I thought we were trying to hide the fact that I'm a girl."

"Many male idols have the singing voices of women you know." Came a familiarly arrogant voice. Haruhi nearly jumped out of her skin. "It will, I believe, only add to the charm that your guests love about you Fujioka-san."

"Ootori-sempai!" Haruhi squealed. "Why are you always popping out of no where and startling me?!"

Kyoya laughed lightly. "You are merely too lost in your own world half the time, and don't pay nearly enough attention. And I'm hardly the only one to startle you."

As if to prove his point, Tamaki chose that moment to run around the corner. "HA-RU-HI!" He sang loudly as he jumped at her. She was surprised, as Kyoya had expected, but what he hadn't expected was for her to cling onto his arm. A warm, tingling, feeling spread up his side where she touched him. Unsure of what to do, he merely froze.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki whined from the floor. "Why do you deny papa's love?"

"You're not my father Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi replied shortly, no longer clinging, but still holding onto, Kyoya's arm. "And even if I did consider you a father figure my reaction would be the same. I love you as a friend sempai, but nothing more."

Tamaki huddled gloomily in the corner, muttering nonsense as he usually did. Kyoya, however, felt strangely triumphant. At this point, he knew he wouldn't be able to push it all to the back of his mind. Sooner, although preferably later, he would have to figure out what all of this meant. And he was relatively sure he wouldn't like the answer.

Carefully disengaging his arm from Haruhi's grasp, and watching in amusement as she blushed after realizing what she had been doing, Kyoya gestured towards the door of the clubroom with a smile. "After you Fujioka-san. No matter the feelings between the hosts," Kyoya inwardly twinged at this. "We must continue to give all of our love and attention to our esteemed guests."

A group of girls, on their way to the Host Club, overheard this and sighed dreamily. Though she didn't know why, Haruhi frowned at this. Staring after Kyoya, or any of the Hosts, wasn't a crime, it was what the entire club was about, but seeing it made Haruhi uncomfortable. It wasn't as if she _liked_ Kyoya, right? I mean, he was cold, ruthless, and arrogant to a fault. But he did have good qualities as well. He was very smart, and could accomplish anything when he set his mind to it. As for his looks…

"Fujioka-san?" Kyoya, already more than halfway down the hall, called lightly, interrupting Haruhi's train of thought. "Not trying to shirk off your debt, are you?"

Amused frustration filled Haruhi and she ran to catch up. "As if sempai! You won't be getting rid of me that easily!" As she passed Kyoya, neither saw that they both smiled. One brightly, showing her happiness for the entire world to see, and the other softly, contented for the moment with his lot in life.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hiya everybody! Thanks for the input! I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer than I have been. And to show my appreciation, I am uploading not one, not two, but THREE chapters! PLEASE REVIEW!

Haruhi worked diligently on her homework, taking up an entire table, happy to finally have the room she needed again. At home, it was organized chaos. But here, here she could be a hundred times more efficient. It was a bit to lonesome for her liking, but she was well used to that. Her mother, long buried, her father, always out working and partying, and no other family or friends to spend her time with. There were the hosts, of course, but she didn't quite fit in… But she wouldn't let them go for anything, as long as they would have her. Even if they thought she was only there for fancy tuna. Sighing, Haruhi closed the textbook she had been working from and laid her head on the table. As her mind wandered, Haruhi's eyes fell shut, and she once again drifted off to sleep.

This is how, once again, Kyoya found the honor student. "How does she fall asleep in a place like this?" He wondered aloud. Frowning, he watched her shift uncomfortably in the small wooden chair. Scoffing, he swiftly walked over and scooped her up, somehow managing to not wake her up.

Leaving the classroom, and all of Haruhi's things, Kyoya walked through the school building with Haruhi in his arms. Past the music room where the club met, and onward into a part of the building that was rarely used. It was in this part of the school that Kyoya had made a sort of sanctuary upon arriving his first year. A library, converted from what was once a room where students learned to do menial things like taxes that normal people, as opposed to the upper echelon that they belonged to, had to do. Students had been quite unhappy to take such a class, or any of the other similar classes that had been offered in this area, and as the school was also a business, the classes had been cut.

Now, with a bit of redecorating and remodeling, Kyoya was quite happy to spend hours on end in this room. Every wall was lined floor to ceiling with bookshelves. Most held what they were intended to, books, but some held little treasures he had acquired throughout the year. The most recent being a picture Haruhi had forced them all to take together on their trip to the beach.

It was also filled with comfortable places to sit and relax. A leather chair, situated behind a large mahogany desk where Kyoya did most of his work. A window seat, where one might find themselves reading a book and staring outside on a beautiful day. And a plush chaise, in the corner of the room, where Kyoya had often found himself indulging in a short nap. On the chaise is where he decided to lay Haruhi, and he then immediately turned away and went over to his desk.

"I will not be indulging in any of _those_ thoughts." He muttered. "I will work, and when she wakes up I will remind her that classrooms are not places for naps, they are places for learning. And then I shall send her away." Nodding to himself, Kyoya sat in his chair and opened up his laptop. After a minute or two though, he found himself staring at the sleeping version of Haruhi. He hadn't taken the time to truly look at her before, and decided that this was as good a time as any.

The angles of her face were sharp, but somehow they gave Kyoya the sense that they would be soft to the touch. Her nose was small, and pert, sitting a bit low on her face. Then again, she had a bit of a large forehead, so all of her main facial features were a bit low, he though with a chuckle. And, even though her eyes were closed, Kyoya could perfectly see in his mind the large chocolate brown eyes that matched her cropped hair.

Kyoya found himself wanting to wake her, just so that he could see those eyes again, staring at him with unrelenting emotion. And, while he was at it, he would see her smile. A smile just for him, with her soft, unpainted, lips.

He wanted to kiss those lips.

Kyoya jerked back, entirely startled by the thought. She was pretty, yes, but she was no dazzling beauty. And certainly nothing like the girls that visited him at the host club, with their grandeur and refinement. But, perhaps that was what he liked about Haruhi. She was real, and didn't sugar coat things. She was straightforward, but almost always kind. Brilliant, some might say, and yet she could be completely oblivious about things.

Haruhi yawned and sat up, eyes slowly opening and closing as they adjusted to the light. "Where am I?" She wondered.

"You are in my library." Kyoya responded matter-of-factly.

Spinning her head towards him, Haruhi saw a small smirk threaten to poke out on Kyoya's face. "O-Ootori-sempai!" She exclaimed, mentally checking over herself to make sure that everything was where it should be so she wouldn't make a fool of herself. "Why am I in your home?"

Kyoya laughed lightly. "You are not in my home Haruhi-chan," They both froze momentarily as his casual use of her given name. "You are in a library I have had built and designated for myself in the school. You fell asleep in the classroom where you were working, and I brought you here to make sure that no one took… certain liberties… with you."

Haruhi blushed at the suggestion. "Thank you… Kyoya-sempai." She used his name tentatively; unsure of whether or not it would be alright with him. When he nodded in agreement, Haruhi smiled in relief. Basking in the dazzling smile that Haruhi freely gave, Kyoya thanked the gods that she didn't know the effect her smiles had on him.

"You know…" Kyoya started, recapturing Haruhi's attention. "Although I typically refrain from letting people do this, I would not mind it if you studied here instead of the classroom." Seeing her quizzical look, he smoothly attached a reason that did not involve his wanting her there to the offer. "It would save me from having to keep an eye on you, which I must point out takes away from my work." It was a lie, but only Kyoya knew it. Why did she need to know that he had gone looking for her, curious about how she spent her time? She didn't, in his opinion, and he would leave it at that.

Haruhi smiled again, and Kyoya fought the tingling feeling that spread through him. "I would like that, very much. It would certainly be more comfortable than the chair in the classroom."

"It's settled then." Kyoya concluded. "We will meet here, and both do our work without any interruptions." Walking back over to her, he grasped Haruhi's hand and effortlessly pulled her up. "So you know where you're going tomorrow, I'll take you home tonight." Kyoya murmured, sending little shivers up Haruhi's spine.

"I'd like that as well." She whispered, feeling girly and a little skittish. Kyoya was almost certain that she had no idea of the double meaning behind her words, but they shot like a lance down to his groin. Before he lost control and pounced on her, Kyoya lead her from the room to collect her things.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi smiled brightly as she finished her classroom duties at the end of the day. It had been a week since Kyoya had invited her to share the library where he worked, and she had loved every bit of it. He could be completely still, as they all knew, but she had noticed that the exact opposite could also be true. When he was stumped, or at least concentrating really hard, he fidgeted restlessly. It had driven her to distraction on more than one occasion.

Haruhi blushed as she remembered last night. Normally, his fidgets included tapping his fingers, or his foot. Even an eye twitch once or twice. Last night though, he had bit his lip. Fine. Dandy. She could ignore it (mostly). But then he had started sucking on it, and her entire body had begun to tingle. Luckily, he had been too wrapped up in his thoughts, else he would have heard the gasp of air she had taken and the flush that had covered her body.

Studying had been impossible after that, but she tried to at least seem as if she wasn't focused on his actions. Instead of Japanese history, government, or mathematics, her mind ran over the facts and different scenarios involved with Kyoya's action. Fact #1: Her body was overheated and tingly watching him. Fact #2: She finally understood what sexy meant. Fact #3: Kyoya was damned sexy when he sucked on his lip.

Thoughts she had never thought of thinking before invaded Haruhi's mind. She imagined his lips on hers. Sucking strongly and drawing her tongue into his mouth. Then she imagined those lips sucking elsewhere. Her neck. Her breasts. And lower, where not even she dared to touch more than absolutely necessary. Oh and then, and then!, she imagined his softly biting ever so softly in all of her intimate places.

Just thinking about thinking those thoughts gave her shivers. Even after she had rethought them all night. It made her want to look like a girl for once, which made her feel even more ridiculous than she already did. As it was, she had given in a little. Haruhi wouldn't be able to go anywhere on campus in female clothes, so she wore her male uniform as she always did. With one slight change. She was wearing earrings. Even though her hair was short, the glittering studs were well concealed. But it allowed Haruhi to have some sense that she was acting like the girl she really was.

Stacking the last chair, Haruhi headed to the door. Just as her hand reached the door, it opened from the other side. Blinking, she stared up into a familiar face. "Hello sempai." She greeted, and stepped back to allow room between them. But he stepped into the room after her, closing the door behind him, not letting the distance between them lessen. "S-Sempai?" Haruhi asked nervously. "What are you doing? " Hands roughly grasped her arms and brought her to his body tightly.

Laughter filled the room. "Fujioka-san… " He whispered. "I thought I had you pegged. But when I came to get some stuff I left behind, I realized just how wrong I was." Haruhi was pushed backwards, and fell back against the table, knocking the recently stacked chairs onto the floor. A sinister smile appeared on the familiar face, and a cold sweat broke out over Haruhi's body as she felt his chest purposely rub over what she had for breasts. "Hadoka-sempai!" Haruhi exclaimed as she tried to push the hands that were pulling her shirt out of her pants. "Stop!"

The classroom door burst open, and Hadoka spun around, keeping Haruhi in his grasp. Until, suddenly, she was ripped away and clutched in someone else's arms. Looking up, she saw Kyoya's face as she had never seen it before. It was tight, drawn back around his lips into a silent snarl. "Get out." He growled ferociously, his tone impossibly quiet. "Get out, and never bother Haruhi again. Unless you'd like to stop being a man."

Hadoka, frozen on the spot, thawed quickly and ran out of the room with a curse.

With only the two of them in the classroom now, Haruhi turned around in Kyoya's grasp. His hands had tightened for an instant, unwilling to let her go, before loosening. Hesitantly, Haruhi wrapped her hands around Kyoya's tense body, offering him comfort when he felt it should be the other way around.

"Are you alright?" He asked hoarsely.

Haruhi, unable to speak, shook her head into his chest. Calm as she was acting, he was almost surprised. Only the knowledge she had shared with him in confidence about how her mother had died explained. She was strong, because she had to be, but she wasn't ok.

Without giving himself time to second-guess his actions, Kyoya scooped her up into his arms. Smiling at her squeal of surprise, he took her out of the classroom and into the library that they shared in the evenings. When they arrived, she expected him to set her down. However, he surprised her once again as he sat down with her still in his arms, only setting her down enough to sit in his lap.

"K-Kyoya?" She whispered.

Kyoya closed his eyes. It was the first time she had ever truly said his name, and he enjoyed the sound of it a bit too much. After what had almost happened to her, and what he wanted to do to her, he was afraid to even look at her now. But he couldn't let her go just yet. Not when she had been figured out and the man attempted to intimidate her into god knows what. "Please… Just stay there…"

Trying to lighten the mood, he smiled slightly. "I have to make sure that my little debtor is alright after all, don't I? Can't have you skipping out on the 4 million yen you still owe the club after all."

As Kyoya's body loosened, he noticed Haruhi's body tensed. Opening his eyes, he stared into her unusually cold ones. But this was not the coldness of fear, or even of memories. This was of anger. Of hurt. Slowly, deliberately, she reached around and took his hands off of her body. "Thank you sempai, for what you did earlier." Her tone was flat, no ounce of thankfulness anywhere to be seen or heard. "Now if you'll excuse me, your little debtor ought to get home and get some sleep so that she can continue to do your bidding tomorrow."

Kyoya stared at Haruhi in shock. They hardly ever forced her into doing anything she didn't want to, and it was never anything demeaning. As she got up from his lap, he noticed a sparkle at her ears. Earrings. She had worn earrings? But why?

Kyoya watched as Haruhi left the room. He didn't stop her, didn't even think to try. Just watched, and became numb.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hi guys! So, Haruhi doesn't have a character song... I'll be searching for a song to have her use, and if you have any suggestions please post them in the review section! Just be sure to include the name of the song and the artist. Also, while I LOVE dubstep and nightcore, please just use regular songs. Lol, they may be at a fancy school, but live singing doesn't have the advantage of dropping the bass and remixing.

Haruhi tried her best to listen to the girls at her table as she should, but her eyes and attention kept straying away from them and locking onto another table.

"Fujioka-san?" One of the girls, Lizbeth, asked hesitantly, blushing slightly. "A-are we boring you?"

Though the words were soft, it was as if all of the other hosts heard it through a mega phone. At once, every male pair of eyes zoned in on Haruhi. Tamaki looked devastated, hurt that the ladies in his club might not be enjoying themselves. The twins looked bored, as if she had failed to stay interesting. Mori was blank as ever, but Honey was near tears. Little pains stabbed into her heart at this. Haruhi was only here because of her friends, and here she was letting them down. She knew she shouldn't look at Kyoya, for his reaction would certainly hurt a thousand times more, but she couldn't resist. But first, she had to make things right.

"But of course you're interesting!" Haruhi replied cheerily to the girl. Looking down, she continued softer, too soft for the other hosts to hear. "To be honest, my heart is a bit torn up at the moment, and I'm thinking of my mother right now… Wondering what she would say to me, if she could be here to help me…"

"Poor Fujioka-san…" One girl murmured to Lizbeth, who nodded emphatically. "Having to go through life all alone." Lizbeth responded. "He just needs a woman by his side!" Looking back up, Haruhi saw that the girls were back in awe, and about ready to explode loudly as they always did when they were excited.

"But you must keep it a secret." Haruhi continued in a rush, drawing their attention back to her. "The others… Well they might think it's their responsibility to fix this for me, and I'd like to do it myself. What kind of man would be worthy of a girl like you all if he couldn't fix even this?"

Finally, the expected happened. The two girls jumped up from their seats, screaming with glee. Seeing the other hosts fall back into their own little worlds, Haruhi let out a sigh of relief. Finally, she chanced a look at the one person she hadn't been able to. But as she scanned the room, he was nowhere to be found. The girls he had been entertaining were still at his table, eyeing Haruhi with love filled eyes that every girl here had, but the host in question was gone.

Peeking around a column, Kyoya watched Haruhi look for him. He hadn't been able to hear the beginning, which put the girls in a dreamy state, but he heard the tail end of the conversation which had ignited the girls into an explosion of emotion that Haruhi tended to try and avoid. _"What kind of man would be worthy of a girl like you all if he couldn't fix even this?"_

Kyoya gritted his teeth. He had hurt her. He has suspected as such, but he actually knew now. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but that didn't change the reality of the situation they were in now. Slipping quietly out the door, he walked through the empty halls and found himself in the small library where he and Haruhi had spent their evenings. Sitting in his favorite chair, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, pressing his fingertips to them in an attempt to relieve the pressure building behind them.

Could he fix it? Did he even want to? This club was his life during these years he spend in school, so for that alone he should fix what he had done and get them all back to business. But as he thought about it, the club suddenly felt stupid. All the numbers, the details, the worries, everything that embodied the rush that this club gave him, felt worthless as he considered giving the feelings Haruhi needed that would set things back to rights.

He could always just reject her, forgive the debt and stand back as she went her own way, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. The other hosts would never forgive him, causing more problems than it would solve. However, that wasn't why he couldn't do it. The hosts would eventually forgive him after all, when they realized that Haruhi's debt had been the only thing holding her to them. The fact of it was, rejecting Haruhi sent his blood afire, pounding into his head painfully.

As the pressure continued to build, his breath huffed out loudly. What he would do to have Haruhi press her soft, cool, hands to his head right now as she once had. Even if he tried to make things right again, he doubted she would ever be comfortable enough with him to do such a thing again. She had blushed after all, and even he had found those moments somewhat intimate. As Kyoya remembered, the pain suddenly spiked. Clutching his hair, he bit down onto his lip so that he wouldn't let out a noise.

So wrapped up in his pain, he hadn't noticed someone enter the room until he felt his hands being gently pulled away from his hair. "Haruhi!" He gasped, looking up quickly into the face of the person kneeling before him.

"Sorry to disappoint." Tamaki whispered with a sad smile.

Kyoya jerked away and jumped from the chair. "What are you doing here?" He asked savagely. "You should be in the music room, entertaining those girls."

Slowly, Tamaki also stood up. "So should you." He replied with a smirk. "And as I am the king, I can do whatever I wish." The stabbing pain in Kyoya's head returned with a vengeance, making him cry out in surprise and clutch the table to keep from falling. Tamaki's smirk fell into a frown. "If you're not going to give into the feeling, you should get to a doctor. Otherwise, you're going to end up killing yourself."

"What feeling?" Kyoya asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Don't play stupid Kyoya." Tamaki growled, which Kyoya had never seen him do before. It shocked him enough that he remained quiet, giving Tamaki plenty of time to continue. "You know what I'm talking about. Pretending you don't is obviously hurting you. And while you might be fine with that, hell I'm almost fine with it, I won't allow you to hurt Haruhi anymore. She tries to pretend she isn't, but we hosts all know that she is fragile. Fragile enough to willingly go along with this charade and dress and act like a boy. In case you hadn't noticed, although I'm sure you have, it's because she feels that she doesn't have anywhere else she belongs."

Kyoya had noticed, but hadn't thought anything of it. What business was his as long as it kept her there, he had thought? Forcing himself to think about it now, it was as if a revelation had come to him. He had known, but he hadn't understood. Not like Tamaki did.

"Whether that's true or not," Tamaki continued. "She belongs with us now. And I won't allow your pride to get in the way. If you won't take her, I can assure you that any one of the rest of us will. Gladly."

Before he knew what he was doing, Kyoya had Tamaki pinned to the wall. "None of you will touch her!" He spat. "Not while I'm around!" With that, he dropped Tamaki to the floor and ran out of the room, in search of Haruhi.

Smiling sadly, Tamaki watched him go. Tamaki wished that those last words had only been said to spur Kyoya on to the path that they all knew was right, but he had meant them. If Kyoya fucked up again, and send Haruhi away again, the rest of the hosts would be there to pick up the pieces. And one of them would pick up her heart as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **I will remind you all one more time! None of the songs involved in this fanfic are mine! I own nothing when it comes to them. That goes for the character songs, as well as the song I am using for Haruhi (I will post a link to the Japanese version right before she starts singing, in case you want to listen, in the chapter where she sings the entire song. So keep in mind that the bits and pieces I use from now until then are not mine.)

Haruhi sat at a table in the middle of an empty classroom. It was one of the rooms like Kyoya's library, and since everyone else was gone, no one would think to look for her here so long as she kept her voice down. Unlike the others, who were writing their own songs, Haruhi was using a song she liked by another singer. "The rain falls… The rainbow awaits… Bring me to your sky…" Tears filled Haruhi's eyes and she wrapped her hands around her legs while burying her face in her knees. "The rain falls… Bring me out of this never ending dream…"

A sob broke free from Haruhi's lips. It broke something inside of her, and as suddenly as they had come, the tears that threatened to spill over were gone. Reaching up, Haruhi unhooked her earrings. She didn't know why she had kept them on until now, but every time before this when she reached to pull them off, she found herself unable to. But now they hurt. And not from lack of experience wearing them. They hurt her heart, and she wanted rid of them as soon as possible.

Silently, Haruhi got up and set them on the table. Blank eyed, and icy inside, she left the room and headed home.

Only minutes after she left, Kyoya burst into the room. His hair and clothes were rumpled from running, and his forehead was lined with sweat. It was not often that Kyoya became so agitated, for any reason, but in his eyes you could see a wild determination. He had checked all the classrooms before this room, and had found no trace of Haruhi.

He was about to leave this room too, before his eyes caught a sparkle. Walking in, he headed to the seat in the center of the room. There, the earrings he had glimpsed on Haruhi as she ran away from him the day before. Alongside them were a couple of teardrops.

For once, Kyoya damned his high intelligence. As soon as he saw them, he knew that the tears were Haruhi's. He also knew that the cursed things had come as a result of him hurting Haruhi. He hadn't known that the comment about her debt, which he viewed almost as a running joke at this point, would cut her deeply. He hadn't known it would even sting her thick skin. Her precious skin.

Reaching down, he scooped the earrings up. Unintentionally, he had also scooped up one of the teardrops onto his fingertip. Kyoya closed his eyes and brought the tear up to his lips. Kissing it away, he put all of the pent up emotions that he still didn't quite understand yet into it.

The salty tear was somehow sweet to Kyoya. Probably because it belonged to Haruhi, he thought. It made him wonder if that was what her lips would taste like, all salty and sweet at the same time.

A bittersweet feeling filled Kyoya as he sat in the seat that Haruhi had occupied earlier. Although there had been no words, and he would see her in the physical sense, it felt like Haruhi was trying to say goodbye.

Tamaki's words ran though his head again. _She tries to pretend she isn't, but we hosts all know that she is fragile._ Kyoya, of all people, should have been the first to notice something like this. After all, wasn't he the first to figure everything out? He had certainly been the first to realize that Haruhi was a girl.

_ If you won't take her, I can assure you that any one of the rest of us will. Gladly. _Rage bubbled intensely within Kyoya's gut. It spread through his veins like a wildfire, dissipating the numbness that had filled him before. With it, left the numbness that had masked his migraine.

Gasping in pain, Kyoya stumbled. Falling to his knees, he gripped the edge of the desk in an attempt to stay somewhat up. But, with the speed and spontaneity in which he fell, the desk only went with him, crashing loudly to the floor.

Clutching his head in pain, Kyoya curled up tightly on the floor. He kept his eyes open by pure willpower, but speech was beyond his capabilities.

Someone ran into the room, swinging a flashlight through the dark violently. When the light landed on Kyoya, the pain exploded and his body began to convulse. He heard the intruder's yells calling for help, but they were muffled, as if the person were very far away. As his eyes rolled back into his head, the last thing Kyoya saw before falling into blessed darkness was the glimmering shine of diamonds.


	8. Chapter 8

Whispers ran through the crowds of students as Haruhi walked down the halls. Oblivious to this, and absorbed in her own thoughts, she continued blindly until she reached the door to the music room. Taking a deep breath, and bracing herself for the awkwardness that was sure to come, she pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

However, when she did, Haruhi didn't see anyone. Not any guests, nor any hosts. Sluggishly, Haruhi stepped further into the room and set her things down on a table. "Where is everybody?" She muttered.

"Where you should probably be." Came a familiar voice from behind her.

Haruhi whipped around in surprise. "Kaoru!" She squealed.

Kaoru smiled, and pushed himself off from the wall he had been leaning casually, waiting for her, against. "You always were the only one to be able to honestly tell Hikaru and I apart." Kaoru leaned forward to be at eye level with Haruhi, and her face blushed slightly at their closeness. "It's one of the many things I love about you Haruhi."

"W-What?" She sputtered, embarrassed and confused. "Love?"

Kaoru smiled wider and stepped forward, making Haruhi step back. This continued until Haruhi's back was against the opposite wall. Kaoru put his hands on the wall on either side of her head, effectively trapping her. "Yeah Haruhi. Love." Kaoru picked Haruhi's hand up and brushed his lips against her knuckles. "I also love how soft your skin is. Even though you pretend to be a boy, it's so obvious to me that you are definitely a woman." Kaoru's eyes leisurely looked over Haruhi's body, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine.

Haruhi laughed nervously. "What are you taking about you baka? I'm just me…"

Kaoru smirked. "And that is exactly what I like so much about you. You're real, unlike all of these pretentious girls who have had everything handed to them all their lives. You see people for who they really are, like Hikaru and I."

Haruhi stared at Kaoru's sad eyes. All of his life, he had merely been seen as one of a matched pair, rather than a person in his own right. Until Haruhi showed that she saw the twins as two separate people. "But that's just because I see everyone as a person. I don't differentiate, as you can tell, by things like gender or looks. You are who you are, regardless of what anyone thinks or feels."

Kaoru jerked back. "So you don't like me?"

Haruhi shook her head profusely. "Of course I like you Kaoru!" She exclaimed. "You're one of my best friends!"

It was such a classic, oblivious Haruhi moment that Kaoru was hardly surprised. She saw people so clearly, yet things like emotions, especially romantic ones, escaped her. Except for with Kyoya. _Ootori Kyoya… Lucky bastard._ Kaoru thought. Plastering on a fake smirk, he pushed away from the wall and put his hands back into his pockets. "And you are one of mine, Haruhi. Although, I do wish you would let me put you in some of the clothes my mother designed… Maybe a dress?"

Haruhi blanched. "W-What's wrong with what I wear now? My clothes are perfectly functional!"

Kaoru laughed heartily. "Sorry! Sorry! We all just want to see our little Haruhi in a pretty dress now and again!"

Blushing, Haruhi looked down at the ground. "Everyone?"

_Just as I thought…_ Kaoru thought. But before he had a chance to respond, the doors to the music room burst open and Hikaru ran in panting. "There you two are!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"And where else would we be during club hours?" Kaoru asked sarcastically. "Certainly not the club room…" Haruhi giggled, drawing a true smile from Kaoru.

"This isn't time for that Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted, shocking them both into silence. "Kyoya is in the hospital!"

Haruhi froze. She had just seen him yesterday… He had seemed fine, but who knew what lurked behind the mask he always wore. Hikaru and Kaoru's conversation was a distant buzz in her ears as thoughts of what could have happened ran through her mind. Was it her fault? Could she have helped him, had she stayed around? "I have to go to him." Haruhi murmured. One thing was for sure. She wouldn't gain any information, or any peace of mind, unless she saw him with her own eyes.

"We'll take the town car." Hikaru replied. Haruhi hadn't meant for them to hear her, but with no mode of transportation herself, she was grateful. With a nod, they set out to the hospital.

Haruhi was miserably by the time they reached the hospital. Since neither Kaoru nor Hikaru drove, they had sat in the back with her behind a thick wall of black glass separating them from the driver. Though she had slid to the middle of one side of the seats, and thought that would lay claim to the entire bench, the twins had slid in on either side of her.

Haruhi had then tried to jump over to the other side, but two sets of hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her back down. Which then slowly slid up her arms and wrapped around her shoulders.

"It's dangerous to jump about when the car is moving." Kaoru had purred into her left ear.

"Best to stay snuggled into our bodies, ne?" Hikaru had purred into the other.

A light blush covered Haruhi completely, and she kept her hands clenched onto the knees of her pants. "W-We're not here to listen to your teasing. We're here because we're going to Kyoya."

The twins blinked, and then smirked. "Kyoya, eh? Not Kyoya_-sempai_? You two certainly seem to have gotten chummier, even if you aren't friends anymore." Kaoru said.

A bit of Haruhi's heart broke at the statement. "Not… Friends?" When had this happened? Who was she kidding? She knew exactly when it had happened. That night, in the library, when they had seemed so close. Of course Kyoya hadn't meant to insult her like that, and now she would have to pay the price.

It almost didn't matter if she went to the hospital to see Kyoya, since she had already lost him. Almost. No matter what, even if she was never able to see him again, she had to know he was alright. Tears burned in the back of her eyes, but Haruhi had refused to let them free.

The twins had become distant figures at that point. And when their comments had stopped reaching her, which they noticed due to the lack of blushing or commenting, they finally sat back quietly.

Now that she was here at the hospital, Haruhi started to feel afraid. Afraid that Kyoya would be awake. Afraid that he would send her away if he was. Afraid that he was in the hospital because of her. But mainly, she was afraid that it was something serious, and that she wouldn't be able to help him.

All of the feelings that had confused Haruhi made sense now. She loved him. Loved him with everything she had. And she could never tell him. Even if things went back to the way they originally were, he would never want to hear such words from her. _And who would?_ Haruhi asked herself. _The twins tease me, but it's just that. Teasing. I'm like their toy. Honey and Mori don't seem to have any interest in me whatsoever. Tamaki probably thinks he loves me, from the way he acts, but he deserves a girl who knows and enjoys all of that high-class stuff he enjoys. Not some simple girl like me. _

Haruhi's nails dug into her palms, hard enough to draw a little bit of blood. The twins, who had finally gotten out of the car, noticed this. Jumping forward, they each grabbed a wrist and gently pried her fingers away. Not that Haruhi perceived what was going on. Her mind was still trapped in the endless agony of wonderings.

The twins then led her to Kyoya's room in the hospital. Had she been paying attention to her surroundings, she would have gaped at the splendor. The floor was gleaming marble, with gold shavings embedded into it, set into a classic black and white checkerboard pattern. The walls were painted in white, as most hospitals were, but most hospitals didn't have the tall columns and arches that this one did. Nor did they have the large golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, or the large comfortable looking leather chairs.

But Haruhi noticed none of this, for as they got closer to Kyoya, the more she wanted to run away. But she had to see him. Even if it was for the last time.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **This chapter gets a little technical about what's wrong with Kyoya, although I think I've made it pretty easy to keep along with. However, if you're squeamish, you may want to skip the beginning of this chapter.

Haruhi hesitated before the door. It was pale blue, and looked fresh. Being a hospital for the wealthy and famous, she was almost certain that it always looked fresh. The twins pushed past her, opening the door into Kyoya's hospital room. Still she didn't move. From her position in the doorway, she saw all of her club mates, save the one who lay in the bed just out of her view.

Mori stood by the doorway, near Haruhi, with a tearful Honey clinging to him. The twins had walked to the opposite side of the room, and plopped onto a couch that looked much more comfortable than even the one Haruhi had in her own home. Tamaki leaned against the window, which took up the entirety of the wall. Which was surprising, because Haruhi hadn't noticed any large windows like this from the outside. Then again, she hadn't noticed much of anything.

However, she did notice the eyes of her friends on her. Instead of reacting, she chose to ignore them. Slowly, she stepped into the room. No one moved as she did, afraid that the slightest movement might send her bolting out the door.

Haruhi gasped when she finally saw Kyoya. A slightly bloody bandage was wrapped around his forehead, and numerous tubes and monitors were hooked up to him. He was deathly pale, but his breathing was even and one of the monitors showed that his heartbeat was strong.

"It was a ruptured brain aneurysm." Tamaki murmured, breaking the silence. Haruhi whirled around in surprise and stared at him. Tamaki's face was solemn, and his eyes were tortured, which was rare for the normally exuberant boy. Haruhi was confused at first, and the guilt she felt trebled. _'Tamaki must know that it's my fault,'_ She thought. _'But he's too loyal to say anything.'_ Haruhi looked away, allowing Tamaki to continue. "The doctor said they had to take out part of his skull and put a clamp on it to stop the bleeding. What you see on the bandage is the excess blood that would have killed him being absorbed."

Then the quiet took over the room again. Whether or not they knew certain facts about the situation, no one wanted to say anything.

A pain filled moan sounded from behind Haruhi, drawing all of the male eyes to the cause of such a noise. Kyoya's eyes fluttered open, and looked slowly around the room. "Haruhi?" He asked, unable to reach any volume above that of a low whisper.

But Haruhi was gone. Fled the moment that attention had been removed from her. It was a cowardly thing to do, she knew, but she just couldn't bear to see the anger, or worse, the pity, in any of their eyes.

Back in the room, Tamaki slowly returned to his spot by the window. Caught by Kyoya's stare, he shook his head. "She was here a moment ago, but the moment you came to, she left."

Kyoya sighed. "Of course she left… After what I did, why would she stay?" Curious eyes stared at him, but he chose to ignore them all. There was only one pair of eyes he wanted to see upon waking up, and he doubted he would ever be allowed to stare into their depths at any length ever again.

Suddenly, Tamaki, who had been staring out the window after Kyoya turned away, bolted from the room.

"Where the hell's he going in such a hurry?" The twins wondered. Honey, still clinging to Mori's back, steered both of their bodies over to the window and looked outside. There, they saw Haruhi running into the lush gardens that surrounded the hospital. Soon after, they saw Tamaki running after her.

Haruhi kept running. She felt like, if she stopped running, she wouldn't be able to move again. And she needed to move, desperately. She needed to get away from this hospital, and the man in that hospital that occupied her every waking thought. _'And non-waking thought.' _She thought grudgingly.

But all of the energy had drained from her, and she slowed until she stood at the edge of a small cliff, looking out over a lake. Biting her lip, to stifle the tears, and clenching her hands by her side, drops of blood welled up and fell onto the grass. The irony, she knew, was great. First drops of tears, which led to Kyoya bleeding in his brain. Now, it was she who bled.

The sound of heavy footsteps reached Haruhi's ears. Whirling around, she saw Tamaki running towards her at top speed. Turning around, she began to run, but all of her momentum and energy from earlier was lost. It took only moments before Tamaki got to her, and he pulled her into a crushing hug as soon as he did.

"Let go of me sempai!" Haruhi yelled as she trashed in Tamaki's arms.

"Not until you calm down and see reason!" He yelled back, which startled her into submission. "What the hell were you thinking, running away like that? Kyoya won't say anything, but he's hurting Haruhi. You leaving like that hurt him."  
Haruhi's tears finally spilled. "You don't know anything Tamaki-sempai…" She whispered. "You don't know the extent of just how much I've hurt him." With a burst of energy, she pushed herself out from Tamaki's arms. But she didn't run, not yet at least. Turning towards her friend, she continued. "I'm the reason he's in that hospital bed!"

Tamaki shook his head. "That's impossible! It was an aneurysm Haruhi! You couldn't have caused that!"

"Maybe not." Haruhi allowed. "But what I did to him could have made it rupture." Tamaki pulled her back into his arms, gently this time, and held her as she cried. "I love him sempai… But I-I've ruined everything."

"Shh…" Tamaki crooned. "It's alright Haruhi. It'll all be alright."


	10. Chapter 10

Kyoya put on his clothes slowly, endeavoring to keep the pain to a minimum. The doctors had told him to stay in bed, and fully recover before going back to school, but he just couldn't lay around. Especially not when Haruhi was at school, and still angry with him.

So he dressed, and when the chauffer was ready, he went to school. Classes were useless, since he already knew the material, so he did the bare minimum to not draw attention to himself. To outsiders, he seemed the same as always. He was charming, charismatic, and still with that air of superiority that set him apart. He was, as he had always been, a true host.

Kyoya's mind, however, couldn't even recall a single face or conversation from the morning, other than vague recollections of his interactions with the other hosts of his grade.

And now it was time for club activities. For once, he was excited. He would clear things up with Haruhi if it was the last thing he did. He didn't race down the halls, as he wanted to, since it would draw unnecessary attention to him, but he certainly didn't delay.

But when he got to the room, she wasn't there. No females were there, even though all of the male hosts were in attendance. "Do we not have any guests today?" Kyoya asked with narrowed eyes. "I leave for a few days and already the club has fallen this far?"

Tamaki jumped up and skipped over to where Kyoya stood. "Kyoya-kun!" Tamaki sang. "It's the day of the singing competition! The girls decided that we should use this time to get ready and practice, so we won't see any of them until tonight!"

Kyoya nodded, and perused the room with his eyes. Only Tamaki seemed to have any enthusiasm, which was odd. Normally, the hosts were happy to oblige what the girls wanted, and to put on performances for them. It was why they were hosts. They reveled in it. But not today. A coldness spread through Kyoya's body as he came to the only logical conclusion. "Why isn't Haruhi here then?" Kyoya asked.

The hosts looked at each other before looking back to Kyoya. "She decided she would practice by herself, in another room." Hikaru answered.

"She thought that someone," Kaoru's eyes darted over to Tamaki's blushing face. "Would try to sneak a peek while she got ready."  
Kyoya felt relieved, but he couldn't shake the coldness from his body completely. "So she'll be back in here with us tomorrow then? After all, it'll be back to work as usual."

Silence met Kyoya's question. Without answering, everyone suddenly began to separate and practice their songs. Kyoya stalked over to Tamaki. "Answer me Tamaki." He growled.

Tamaki sighed and set down his fake microphone. "Haruhi isn't a host anymore… After the performance tonight, she is free from her debt."

Kyoya's heart stopped. "Why?" he asked softly.

Tamaki shrugged. "She wouldn't give a reason. If you want to know, you'll have to ask her yourself."

_'I intend to.' _Kyoya thought.

Tamaki watched as Kyoya left the room, no doubt in search of Haruhi, and a smirk spread across his face. This was sure to be fun.

_Back in the garden…_

Tamaki pulled her back into his arms, gently this time, and held her as she cried. "I love him sempai… But I-I've ruined everything."

"Shh…" Tamaki crooned. "It's alright Haruhi. It'll all be alright."

"Will it?" Haruhi asked brokenly. "I don't see how it ever can be now… Especially not if I remain a host."  
Tamaki was the one to pull back this time, as he stared incredulously into Haruhi's face. "You don't mean you're quitting?! You can't!"

Haruhi gave a watery smile up at her dear friend. She knew that he loved her, but she could never return the love. In all honesty, she hadn't thought that she'd be able to love anyone, but now that she did, she knew for a fact that she'd never find love again. "I have to sempai… It's the only way."

A sparkle, barely more than a mischievous gleam, shined in Tamaki's eyes. "Maybe not…"

_Present_

Tamaki smirked, happy for what felt like the first time in days. Looking around the room, he saw the same expression on the faces of the other hosts. They were helping their Haruhi, yes, but the fact that they were managing to pull a fast one on the smartest, most astute, host of their club was quite satisfying as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **I do not own this song! Here is the link to the original song, and the English lyrics will be in the story! watch?v=KBfSkZ0mcOU Here is the link to Kyoya's song: watch?v=Su7ddQVevaY

Haruhi tugged at her clothing as she waited behind the curtain. She had been able to keep out of Kyoya's sights, but any chance of that would be thrown out the instant she stepped out onto the stage and captured everyone's attention. Tamaki was currently performing, and then she would be the finale. He had wanted to be last, of course, but they all decided that it was best if Haruhi was granted that honor just this once.

Kyoya had gone first, so that he would be out of the way, and sat tensely at the front of the crowd with the other hosts who had already performed. Haruhi gulped. Maybe this wasn't the best idea… But it was too late now. A roar of applause and screaming fan girls assaulted Haruhi's ears, signaling the end of Tamaki's song.

Sure enough, suddenly it was Haruhi's turn. Squaring her shoulders, she brushed past the curtain and onto the stage. Immediately, the roaring ceased, leaving only stunned silence. But Haruhi continued to the microphone. Only then did she allow herself to consider what she had done.

It was, Haruhi thought, the clearest way of declaring that she was no longer a host. After all, hosts didn't go around in evening gowns and make up.

"I know this must be a shock to everyone, but I have a confession." Haruhi finally spoke, trying to avoid the stares directed at her. But, briefly, her eyes met Kyoya's, before quickly turning away. "As I'm sure you've guessed… I'm a girl. I always have been. But in order to be in the host club, with all of my friends, I had to pretend I wasn't. So after today, I won't be a host anymore."

Whispers ran like wildfire through the crowd. "If you'll allow me," Haruhi spoke, loudly over the rumble of the audience. "I will sing you all a song." Haruhi laughed shortly. "I'm sorry, that's a lie… This song is for one person. And I hope that person can recognize it." Soft music began to play in the background.

"When the rain stops, where do I return to?  
If I want to see you again, how do I call out for you?

For whom and for what,  
Do I want to be strong?  
Will you help me resolve this contradiction of fighting to protect?

The rain falls; the rainbow awaits; bring me to your sky.  
The rain falls; bring me out of this neverending dream.  
This is the scenery I've been searching for, my one and only miracle.  
Hey, just like this, you are changing me.

Though we will meet again soon, your goodbye...  
It's softer than usual, almost sounds a little like eternity.

You laughed and said that you like to doubt more than to believe.  
I know you are used to neither kindness nor malice, so here's a little piece of love for you.

Please don't say it, hold it till the end. I want your embrace, not words.  
It hurts, it hurts, but keep embracing me until I break.  
With just one single kiss, I can be freer.  
Don't let this irreplaceable moment run away.

The dew drops break up and disappear behind my steps.  
They look like miniature falling stars.

The rain falls; the rainbow awaits; bring me to your sky.  
The rain falls; bring me out of this neverending dream.  
With just one single kiss, I can be freer.  
Don't let this irreplaceable moment run away.  
I will overcome reality and imagination to fly with you.  
I will surpass limitations and boundaries to fly with you.  
This is the scenery I've been searching for, my one and only miracle.  
Hey, just like this, you are changing me."

Haruhi closed her eyes and sighed softly. For a moment, all was silent. When that moment ended, however, the loudest round of applause yet replaced it. Startled, Haruhi's eyes shot open. Everyone, the people she had deceived, was calling out her name with shouts of love. Smiling, Haruhi brought herself to look at the front, where the hosts were. They too were smiling and clapping, but Kyoya was not among them.

Haruhi's heart broke a little bit. That is, until the microphone she clutched tightly was yanked from her hands by Kyoya himself. "Kyoya?" She asked. But he did not look at her. Kyoya just stared into the crowd and addressed them.

"We hosts have known from the start that Haruhi was a girl. But we wanted her to stay with us, as a host, as our friend, so we convinced her into the deception." Kyoya sighed. "From the start, we knew that this was selfish of us… And, if what I am hoping is true, then I have another song I should sing. Will you allow me?" Cheers and clapping was his response. Turning to Haruhi, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. Smiling at her blush, he signaled the stage techs to play his music.

"I hid in the shadows the moonlight  
Of a chilly night illuminated, reflecting on the town  
What is there for me to believe in?  
There's not a thing  
In the midst of a crowd going and coming  
In a monochrome world  
I had hung my head, but  
I realized it  
By your words  
And the single flower  
At my feet  
If I lost it  
There would be nothing to fear  
As if I were trying to convince myself  
I walked on...  
Nothing but silence  
Fills my heart  
Though I've lived my life  
Without knowing what I desire  
If I lost it  
There would be nothing to fear  
If I were to convince myself that  
Then time would go on...  
I don't understand  
What it means to be doubtful anymore  
In a distorted town  
I felt justice  
Though I was being swept along  
I realized it  
By your words  
And the single flower  
At my feet  
If I lost it  
There would be nothing to fear  
If I were to convince myself that  
Then time would go on...  
I realized it  
By your words  
And the single flower  
At my feet"

The entire time that Kyoya sang, his eyes never left Haruhi's. Not even as he watched them tear up, and eventually spill over. With a flick of his thumb, the microphone was turned off, as these words were only meant for Haruhi's ears. "Haruhi… I love you. And I know you probably hate me, but please know that I never meant to hurt you, I-"  
Before he could say any more, Haruhi had launched herself at him into a kiss that neither of them would ever forget. Neither, Haruhi realized belatedly, would the audience.


	12. Chapter 12

The days after their performance had been hectic, to say the least. Everyone had expected Haruhi to switch out of her pants and jacket and into a dress, but she had been unable to afford it. After all, even the men's clothes had been a gift.

"I could always tack it onto your debt if you'd like." Kyoya offered when she brought it up to him. They were back to their routine of meeting in his private school library after class, but they sat much closer than before, and definitely spent more time kissing than they had before.

Haruhi smirked. "Trying to find an excuse to keep me around?"

"Maybe." Kyoya admitted before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Most of their kisses were chaste, but when they weren't… Just the thought of it sent shivers of pleasure up Haruhi's spine.

While Haruhi had had no end of female admirers as a host, it seemed that she also had no end of male ones as well now that she was known to be a female. Kyoya growled whenever one came too near, which only got worse when the ever oblivious Haruhi allowed them even nearer.

Sensing the tension, the other hosts decided that it was time to go on a club trip. Luckily, Haruhi had been able to stay in the club, as another manager. With Renge constantly going back and forth between the school and her home in France, this was actually beneficial to the club.

So they were off to the beach! To Kyoya's own beach side mansion to be precise. They had always considered going, but other things always seemed to be more interesting when the time came to actually decide. As they were a host club, they would be bringing some of the girls they hosted along with them. But only enough to even out the girl-boy ratio.

When they got there, the day was still early enough that they all decided to go to the beach. To Kyoya's dismay, but also to his pleasure since he didn't especially want to kill anyone, Haruhi dressed as a boy would. Low riding swim trunks and a sweatshirt covered her body. When the twins questioned her about why she wasn't wearing one of the bikinis their mom had designed, which they brought along for the girls' benefit, Haruhi merely shrugged and said she'd burn.

For a while they explored. Until the girls determined that it was "girl time", and went off on their own.

"Fujioka-san!" Squealed one of the girls, who had once been a consistent customer of Haruhi's when she acted as a host. Not the brightest of students, but very kind hearted and well meaning.

"Y-yes?" Haruhi asked uncertainly, mentally prepared for the situation to get awkward quickly. After all, it hadn't been very long, and since she was still going around the campus wearing the men's uniform, many were still confused about her gender. And this girl had been completely in love with the male Haruhi Fujioka she kept in her mind.

The girl pouted. "I can't believe you're a girl! Are you sure you're not just gay?"

Haruhi choked. "Come again?"

The second girl, a much more intelligent one, pinched the first girl's arm, making her squeak in pain. "I think that it's obvious she's a girl! I mean, yes we couldn't tell before, but if you really look at her it's obvious!" This girl took a long perusal of Haruhi's body, making said body squirm. "There may not be much, but she definitely has hips and breasts."

Haruhi blushed. As she opened her mouth to speak though, a different voice replied. "You can say that again." This voice was distinctly male, and made all three of the girls whirl around to face it. Swaggering towards them were three men in swim trunks. They were mildly handsome, but not anything too special when one was surrounded by Ouran's Host Club everyday. "So busty," The man who had spoken continued, looking directly at Haruhi. "You wanna go hang out with us somewhere? You should definitely bring your friends."

Haruhi's eyes narrowed, and the two girls moved themselves behind her. "I don't think so. These girls are worth much more than scum like you." Tear filled exclamations of Haruhi's name came from the girls at this, lost in the moment and back to thinking of her as a man.

The group of men laughed. "And you?" The leader, who had been speaking, stepped forward, almost chest to chest with Haruhi. "Are you not worth better than us 'scum'?"

"I hadn't thought of myself to be honest." Haruhi answered truthfully. "However, since you've made me, you should know that something like that will never happen in this lifetime."

The words weren't spoken with hate, and they certainly weren't meant as such. It was simply truth to Haruhi. To the man, however, the words burned. Snarling, he made a grab for Haruhi. Instinctively, she backed herself away, past the girls. Unconscious of how close she had been to the edge, she fell backwards off the cliff and into the ocean below. Distant screams of her name filled her ears, but the water filling her lungs was all that Haruhi could pay attention to as the darkness enveloped her.

Kyoya was pissed. ROYALLY pissed. Roughly, he dried his wet hair with the towel a maid had laid out for him during his shower and walked towards the closet. 'How could she be so reckless?' Kyoya asked himself. 'Forget the part about her driving the other girls, who were meant to keep the others occupied during this trip, away. She endangered herself and almost drowned!'

Putting on a pair of jeans, Kyoya allowed himself a small smirk. 'At least I got a little bit of revenge… Tacking the expenses for the apology flowers to Haruhi's debt truly was a stroke of genius if I do say so myself.'

But walking towards his bed, the happy moment from his revenge faded, and he once again wallowed in the dark feelings of what Haruhi had done.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **LEMON! Lol, finally, right? Anyways, if you don't want the lemon then you can skip this chapter.

Haruhi's eyes fluttered open slowly, and she moaned at the headache pulsating behind her eyes. Last she could remember, the sun still had hours before setting, but a quick look out the window revealed that it had long since gone down. Foggy memories of what transpired before she went unconscious shifted into focus. She didn't remember hitting the water, just the falling. And someone screaming her name…

"Must have been whoever rescued me." Haruhi wondered aloud. And suddenly, she was angry. 'How dare they immediately think that I can't take care of myself?' She fumed. 'Just because I'm openly a girl now doesn't change the fact that I am more independent than most and completely capable of handling that sort of situation.'

Throwing the covers off, and jumping up from her bed, Haruhi stormed out the door. Winding her way down the halls, from the private wing she had been placed in with the other girls to the one Kyoya inhabited, she surprisingly avoided any contact with the other hosts or any maids. Upon her arrival, without so much as a knock, she threw open Kyoya's door.

And stopped.

There, clad in jeans and a towel wrapped around his neck, he stood, staring at Haruhi in shock. "Haruhi?" He asked, turning away from the bed and walking towards her. "Are you alright? You're red… Did you get a fever?"  
And red she most certainly was. But Haruhi wasn't suffering from a fever. Eyes locked onto Kyoya's naked chest, Haruhi could feel the dark crimson blush that stained her cheeks. Hearing her name again, she looked up into Kyoya's eyes. "Y-Yes?" She stammered.

"Tch." Kyoya scoffed, and quickly scooped Haruhi up, causing her to squeal in surprise. "If you felt sick you should have stayed in bed and rang for a maid."  
"Sick?" Haruhi asked, having missed everything Kyoya had previously said. "I'm not sick."

Kyoya dropped Haruhi onto the bed abruptly, making her bounce a few times before settling. Man that he was, Kyoya couldn't help but notice the subtle bounce of Haruhi's breasts. Clearing his throat, Kyoya sat down next to Haruhi. "Well then, if you're not sick, I suppose I should let you know that the other girls have gone home, frightened from their encounter with the locals earlier today that led to you falling into the ocean off of a cliff." Kyoya gave Haruhi a pointed stare at this point, which she met with innocent eyes. "Due to this, we have given them all exquisite bouquets, which I have taken the liberty of adding to your debt."  
"You what?!" Haruhi exclaimed. "How am I ever going to pay that back? It's going to take working for the host club all through high school just to make up for what I already owe!"

Kyoya smirked, and pushed his glasses further up his face. "There is another way in which you could pay…"

Haruhi calmed instantly. "And w-what would that way be?"

Turning towards Haruhi, Kyoya leaned forward until his lips were a mere inch away from her own and whispered huskily. "If you do not wish to pay with money or work," Leaning forward more, Haruhi leaned backwards until she fell back onto the bed. On all fours now, Kyoya caged Haruhi's body onto the bed with his own. "Then you could always give me your body…"

Haruhi giggled nervously. "S-Sempai?"

Kyoya frowned. "I am not your sempai. Not here, when it's just you and me…"

"But sempai, I-" Haruhi started, but was cut off by Kyoya's lips attaching themselves to her own. Haruhi hummed in pleasure at the feeling. Kyoya, pleasured by her pleasure, growled in response. Running his tongue across her lip, he asked for entrance. Unsure of what would happen, Haruhi opened her mouth. Kyoya's tongue darted forward, engaging in a fierce battle with Haruhi's tongue.

Breaking for air, Kyoya pulled back slightly, breathing heavily. "I need an answer now Haruhi… If you don't tell me to stop right now, I don't know if I'll be able to later." Kyoya could see the uncertainty in her eyes. "This isn't about your debt. I want you, Haruhi. I love you."

Haruhi smiled up at Kyoya, uncertainty gone. "I love you too Kyoya. Take me, please."

With a thank you to the gods, Kyoya plunged back into Haruhi's mouth. He loved how she would hum when his tongue tangled with hers just right. Slowly, he brought his hand to her small breast, tweaking the nipple through the shirt.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi gasped in delight and surprise.

Kyoya chuckled. "You're sensitive here, aren't you? They may be small by society's standards, but to me they're just right." Successfully distracting her, Kyoya was able to snake his other hand up to her other breast, underneath the shirt. Grasping her entire breast firmly, he chuckled at Haruhi attempted to bite back a moan.

It wasn't long before they tugged each other out of their clothes, both too embarrassed to draw out getting undressed. Kneeling less than a foot apart, they stared at each other's body. Hesitantly, Haruhi reached out and grabbed Kyoya's long member. Sucking in air, Kyoya threw his head back. For a moment, Haruhi thought she had hurt him, but when he asked her to continue, she knew it must be the exact opposite.

Slowly, Haruhi brought her hand to the tip of Kyoya's member, before sliding it back down just as slow. Doing this a few times, Haruhi gradually built a steady pace. Suddenly, she recalled seeing something in a book about this sort of thing. Deciding to give what she read a shot, she leaned down and licked the tip. Kyoya moaned loudly, boosting Haruhi's confidence. Going further, she took the entire head into her mouth and began to bob up and down. Kyoya's hands clenched the sheets tightly, as he tried not to come on the spot.

As he got close, he swiftly pulled Haruhi up and pushed her back down onto the bed, with himself between her knees. "I want to make you feel as good as I do right now." He explained at her confused expression. Before she could even begin to ask, Kyoya nipped at the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to her womanhood. Inching closer, warmth began to spread through her lower abdomen, and she began to wish he would go straight to the source of this feeling.

It didn't take long before Kyoya obliged her, tracing the folds of her womanhood with his tongue. Moaning softly, she watched as his tongue delved deeper. Accidentally, he brushed the bundle of nerves situated near her entrance, and watched as Haruhi suddenly arched off the bed. "Oh Kyoya! Kyoya!"

Kyoya growled, satisfied at hearing his name being called from her lips. Lifting himself up, he kissed her roughly. His large cock rubbed deliciously against her entrance, making her squirm in an effort to find release. Happy to oblige, he slid himself forward, into her wet heat. He tried to be slow, mindful that it was her first time just as surely as it was his, but when he felt her hymen break she didn't shed a single tear. So lost in the lust, she begged him to go faster.

So faster he went. Pumping in and out of her womanhood, he reached down to circle her clit with his thumb. Feeling her walls tightening around his member, he picked up the pace. "Haruhi… Haruhi…" Kyoya chanted her name. And as her walls rippled around him in orgasm, Kyoya thrust as deeply as he could before having his own orgasm.

Breathless and sweaty, Kyoya collapsed next to Haruhi, who was equally breathless. "I love you Haruhi." He managed.

Haruhi smiled weakly, numb with pleasure. "I love you too Kyoya."

Pulling Haruhi into his arms, the two fell asleep almost immediately.


	14. END

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for sticking with me through the creation of this story. It's been a few months since I posted the last chapter, and still I see people following and marking it as a favorite. So I've decided to make a sequel!

If you'd like to see anything in particular, whether it be a story idea or just something funny you'd enjoy reading, put it in a review of this "chapter" and I'll consider putting it in!


End file.
